


A Jelly Hunt

by Freelance_Magic



Series: A family of choice [26]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Badgerclops cries, Baking, Hunting down a jelly, M/M, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: With Grubsgiving coming up soon, Mao Mao’s gonna need a LOT of jelly for the jelly cake donuts. Adorabat proposes a jelly hunt





	A Jelly Hunt

“I should figure out those jelly cakes before it’s too late…” Mao Mao mumbles to himself. “Nah. You got time.” Badgerclops waves off. “SHH! You guys are missing the best part!” I shush. The three of us are cuddled up on the couch watching TV...well, that’s what we are SUPPOSED to be doing. “Do we have enough jelly?” Mao Mao mumbles to himself. “I bet those little guys be tasty~.” Badgerclops hums as he licks his lips loudly. I sigh. I guess they aren’t gonna listen. It’s fine. I’ve seen this episode already, and it’s nearly over. 

“Mao Mao, should we just get started on the jelly cake donut things?” I ask. “I suppose. I’m probably not gonna be able to relax until I have everything sorted out.” Mao Mao shrugs as he gets up. “Nooo! Come cuddle with meeee!” Badgerclops whines as Mao Mao leaves the room. Badgerclops looks down at me. “Well...at least I can cuddle with you, Adorabat.” Badgerclops points out. I fly after Mao Mao. “Noooo!” I hear Badgerclops whine as I enter the kitchen. 

I spot Mao Mao looking through the cupboards pulling out ingredients and baking tools. “Okay, so we are good on most of the ingredients… now, do we have any jelly?” Mao Mao asks himself softly. I land on the counter top and watch Mao Mao work. Mao Mao pulls open multiple cupboards and checks around for jelly. “Hey, babe?!” Mao Mao calls. “Yeah?!” Badgerclops calls back from another room. “Do we have any jelly?!” Mao Mao asks loudly as he walks over to the fridge and opens it up. “How would I know?!” Badgerclops asks. “Because you love food!” Mao Mao replies as he digs through the fridge. “Oh yeah! Heheheh!” Badgerclops giggles. “I think we’re out!” Badgerclops responds. 

Mao Mao sighs as he slams the fridge shut. “Shoot! So much for being prepared.” He grumbles. “We don’t have any jelly?” I ask. “Yeah. And I don’t know where we are going to find more. Usually we just wait for a jelly monster to attack to get jelly. But we are on a deadline here. Grubsgiving’s in a week and there is a chance that we won’t have a jelly monster attack within that time.” Mao Mao points out. I think really hard. Mao Mao’s right, we don’t have a ton of time to get all the stuff together for Grubsgiving… and I don’t think anybody in town sells the stuff. To bad we can’t go out and get it ourselves...wait, what’s stopping us from doing that?

“Why don’t we go out and find a jelly monster to fight?” I ask. Mao Mao looks at me in surprise. “Are you proposing we go and hunt jelly monsters?” Mao Mao asks. “Yep! It’ll be fun! Jelly monsters aren't tough so we might be home before the sun sets!” I cheer. Mao Mao nods his head. “Excellent thinking, Adorabat.” Mao Mao praises as he pats me on the head. I feel my cheeks warm and my heart soar. “BADGERCLOPS! We are going on a jelly hunt!” Mao Mao proclaims. “Will it involve walking?” Badgerclops asks from the living room. “...Most likely?” Mao Mao responds. “Pass!” Badgerclops replies as what sounds like the TV switches channels.

Mao Mao marches out of the kitchen. I fly after him. “Come on, Babe-erclops. It’ll be fun!” Mao Mao says as he approaches Badgerclops who is relaxing on the couch.”We have two differnet ideas of fun, Mao Mao.” Badgerclops points out as he continues to watch TV. “Please, Badgerclops! It won’t be the same without you!” I beg. “Sorry, Adorabat. You and Mao Mao are just going to have to go without me.” Badgerclops shrugs. “If you come with us I’ll make you your own batch of jelly cake donuts.” Mao Mao bribes. Badgerclops glances at Mao Mao. “Fine.” Badgerclops gives as he gets up.

“But we are also taking the Aero-Bike.” Badgerclops adds as he hops onto one of the poles leading the the garage. “Welp. Shall we get this show on the road, Adorabat?” Mao Mao asks. I land on his head. “You got it!” I giggle as Mao Mao runs to and slides down the poles. “Off to the jellies!” Mao Mao cheers as he gets seated on the Aero-Bike. “Yeah!” I cheer. “Do y’all even know where they are?” Badgerclops asks. Mao Mao and I turn our heads and stare at Badgerclops. “...Let’s check near a big body of water first.” Badgerclops suggests. 

** _One flight later…_ **

“We’re off to slay some jellies, some very tasty jellies. To bake them into a cake and it’ll taste great~! We are off to annihilate some jellies!” I sing as Badgerclops, Mao Mao and I look for some jelly monsters. “Adorabat, shh. You might scare off the jelly monsters.” Mao Mao shushes. “I don’t know dude, she might be onto something. We have been looking for awhile and we have yet to see a single jelly. Maybe we should sing.” Badgerclops offers as he adjusts the big jar he brought along with him in his arms. “Why would that work?” Mao Mao asks. “Because the magic of the holiday will show us the way?” Badgerclops shrugs. 

Mao Mao looks down at me. “What do you think, Adorabat?” Mao Mao asks. “...Maybe the jellies will hear us and get hungry?” I shrug. “...Fine. In the spirit of the holiday, I will sing. But only because I want to indulge in Adorabat’s culture. And not at all about swooning Badgerclops with my voice.” Mao Mao nods. “Just so you know, dude. I find your voice very attractive. It’s like… so rich and deep.” Badgerclops chimes. Mao Mao clears his voice. “We are here to fight some jelly things. And we are not gonna stop until will kill all those things~!” Mao Mao sings. “He seriously did not just rhyme things with things did he?” Badgerclops asks in disgust. 

“I don’t see you singing~?” Mao Mao defends as he continues to sing. Badgerclops clears his throat. “TTTTOOOOUUCCCHHHEEEE~!” Badgerclops sings loudly. “Maybe we should just scream really loudly?” I offer. “Adorabat, heroes don’t scream. They, “roar” or “let out a battle cry”.” Mao Mao explains. “Or just regular cry.” Badgerclops adds. “No.” Mao Mao shakes his head. “In this family? Yes, yes we do.” Badgerclops points out. “We also scream a lot.” I nod. I think about how many times we all screamed. But thinking about it, Mao Mao doesn’t scream all that often. “Well, mostly just Badgerclops and I.” I clarify.

“I don’t scream that much…” Badgerclops grumbles. “I think Badgerclops also cries the most?” I point out. “No I don’t-phhf! Okay, I can’t say that with a straight face.” Badgerclops giggles. “You don’t do anything straight, do you?” Mao Mao asks. “Not when you’re around, babe~!” Badgerclops sing songs. Mao Mao and Badgerclops burst into giggles. I join in, despite not really getting the joke, laughter is contagious! Through our laughter I hear some squishy noises. “Hey, guys! Shh! Do you hear that?!” I ask as I cup my wings to my ears. Mao Mao and Badgerclops stop laughing and listen. “I don’t hear anything?” Badgerclops whispers. “...Ditto.” Mao Mao agrees. 

I focus on the noise...it sounds like it’s coming from- “THAT WAY!” I screech as I fly off into the wooded area. “Adorabat, wait!” Mao Mao and Badgerclops call. “Follow me, guys!” I chirp as I zip around the trees. I come to a little clearing and- “BIG BOY!” I squeal. In front of me lies a big old orange jelly! “Adorabat don’t run off like- that is a large lad!” Badgerclops exclaims. “What are you two screaming about- that is a mountainous man!” Mao Mao gasps. “See! I told you guys I heard something!” I squeak. 

“Very good, Adorabat. I keep forgetting you have strong ears.” Mao Mao praises. “Okay, so before we slaughter this jelly, can we talk about how this orange is gonna give our jelly cake donut things such a good autumn aesthetic. Like, ten outta ten would hunt down a creature for baked goods again.” Badgerclops says as he readies his arm cannon. “Yeah! Let’s get smashing!” I cheer as the adrenaline of the hunt begins. “Alright, let’s make quick work of this thing and head home!” Mao Mao proclaims as he unsheathed his sword.

** _One jelly massacre later..._ **

“We may have overdone it.” Badgerclops admits as he changes his arm into a shove. Badgerclops then scopes up some jelly and puts it in the jar. “What are you talking about?! THAT! WAS! AWSOME!” I cheer, covered in jelly. “Adorabat, you’re a mess.” Mao Mao sighs as he tries to wipe off the jelly. “Don’t! I wanna bathe in the blood of my kill!” I whine as Mao Mao wipes off some of the orange jelly. “Adorabat. What the heck.” Mao Mao giggles. “Our little murder machine~.” Badgerclops giggles. “We need to wipe this stuff off, Adorabat. It’s sticky, and you won’t like being sticky.” Mao Mao points out as he wipes the jelly off my face. “...Also, I don’t think this stuff is blood.” Mao Mao adds as he pokes some stray jelly on the ground. 

“If it is, does that mean we been eating blood cake this whole time? And we are going to serve the kingdom blood donuts?” I ask. Mao Mao stares blankly at me. “I guess that means our jelly donut cake things aren't vegan friendly huh, Mao Mao.” Badgerclops giggles as he shovels more jelly into the jar. “...If we get red jelly, we can make spooky jelly donuts for Harvestween.” Mao Mao points out. “BLOOD DONUTS!” I screech. Badgerclops sets the jar of jelly on the ground. “Okay, I’m gonna level with y’all.” Badgerclops sighs.

Mao Mao and I look at each other and back at Badgerclops. “What’s wrong, hun?” Mao Mao asks. “Nothing. The thing is...I think I’m gonna break down.” Badgerclops explains calmly. I gasp. “OH NO! Are you sad?!” I ask. “We are here for you, Badgerclops.” Mao Mao says as he gets up. “Oh, no. Please stay where you are.” Badgerclops waves down. 

Mao Mao reluctantly kneels back down. Badgerclops takes a deep breath and then sighs. “I can’t handle all this. Mao Mao, you are already planning on making Harevestween donuts and I’m so in love?” Badgerclops says as his voice cracks. “And we have Adorabat being all cute and weird and so herself and I’m so proud?” Badgerclops continues as he sniffles. Badgerclops falls to his knees. “MY FAMILY MAKES ME SO HAPPY!” Badgerclops wails as he throws himself to the ground as he has a...happy tantrum? 

“Mao Mao, I’m...confused?” I say as I watch Badgerclops cry on the ground. “...Here, let’s just...load up the Aero-Bike and get him ready to leave…” Mao Mao plans. “Yes sir!” I solute.

** _A little later…_ **

“Are you feeling any better, Badgerclops?” I ask as Badgerclops sniffles at the kitchen table. “Y-yeah. Sorry, you guys were just making me too happy.” Badgerclops explains as he wipes a tear from his eye. “I never realized that someone can cry that much from being happy.” I point out. “I’m just glad you’re okay...does it have to do with...your parents?” Mao Mao asks as he mixes the cake batter. “...Maybe a little. Maybe the feeling of having a holiday with a family again was a little overwhelming.” Badgerclops confesses. “Well. You better get used to it. Because we are here to stay and we are going to be having a lot of holidays together.” Mao Mao nods. “Yeah!” I chime. 

Badgerclops makes a happy noise. “...Can I have a donut?” Badgerclops asks. “You may have ONE once the first batch is done.” Mao Mao responds. “One batch? How generous~!” Badgerclops giggles. “No. Badgerclops, one donut. That’s it. You can have all the donuts you want at the feast. But now, no. Just one.” Mao Mao scolds. “Gee, okay mom!” Badgerclops teases. “I prefer the term,  _ daddy _ .” Mao Mao says with a cheeky smile. Badgerclops’ face goes really red. “Mao Mao!” Badgerclops gasps. 

“I don’t get it. Your both my dads. Why does that surprises you, Badgerclops?” I ask, not getting the shock. “I-It’s nothing, Adorabat!” Badgerclops shutters. I shrug my shoulders. The smell of the cake batter reaches my nose. “Mmm! I can’t wait for Grubsgiving!” I squee. “Are you excited, Badgerclops?” I ask. “You know it! I can’t wait to eat free food!” Badgerclops licks his lips. “I’ve been meaning to ask you, Adorabat. What’s the meaning of Grubsgiving?” Mao Mao asks. “Simple! It’s to celebrate that food is tasty and exists.” I expian. “Pure Heart Valley is woke!” Badgerclops giggles.

“Really? That’s it?” Mao Mao asks. “Yep. We don’t need much of a reason to celebrate here. One time the king lost his crown, then found it. There was like, a three day party celebrating it’s return.” I recall. “Sounds like him.” Mao Mao points out. I let out a big yawn. “Is it bedtime, Adorabat?” Badgerclops asks. I nod my head tiredly. “Here, I’ll put Adorabat to bed.” Badgerclops says as he gets up. Badgerclops scoops me up in his arms. “Say good night to Mao Mao, Adorabat.” Badgerclops says as he leans me over to Mao Mao. “G’night, Mao Mao.” I mumble. 

“Good night, Adorabat.” Mao Mao whispers as he kisses me on the forehead. Badgerclops then carries me into the bedroom. Badgerclops peels back the covers and places the covers over me. “Good night, Adorabat~.” Badgerclops sings softly. “G’night, Badgerclops.” I yawn. Badgerclops then kisses me on the cheek.

As I hear Badgerclops leaves the room, I can’t help but think about how warm and cozy I feel. 

That night, I dream of the best Grubsgiving ever.

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR  
Adorabat: I’m in the remains of my enemies.   
Mao Mao: I’ve come up with a new recipeh!  
Badgerclops: *On the ground* I’m dead. My water is cropped. I’m having a breakdown
> 
> WOW! OKAY. SO. LIFE GOT BUSY! (I just got my wisdom teeth removed. But jokes on the dentist. All my knowledge is stored on my singular brain cell.) I hope y’all enjoyed and next time we are celebrating “Grubsgiving”!!! So...if you haven’t realized this, Grubsgiving is very much based on Thanksgiving. And for any of my readers that aren’t from North america, I’m sorry. Also, for my american readers, you might be confused as to why I’m doing a thanksgiving special in october...that’s because I’m canadian, eh. Anyway, until next time!


End file.
